


Bedtime Stories

by DLTomes



Series: Storyteller Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith's Past, Keith's early childhood, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: After Keith's finishes telling his stories from his childhood, a memory from his past came in his dream.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2. Enjoy!!!

"Okay, kiddo. It's time for bed." A man in his mid-thirties came in as he reminds a four-year-old boy. But the four-year-year doesn't want to go to bed. Not without a story, first.

"I'm not even tired, Dad," he responds with a friendly grin. Then, went back to play with his red stuffed hippo toy.

He sighed, as he walks behind his son and got him off the floor. "Come on, Keith. It passes your bedtime."

Keith suggested. "Not without a bedtime story. Got it, Dad?"

His father should have guessed it. He's the one who raises his son, without any help.

"Fine, but one story." He places Keith on his bed. Later, he sits on the opposite side of the bed. "What story do you want me to telling?"

"An original?" Keith still plays with his stuffed hippo.

"The same thing again, Keith." His father groan. "Don't you want me to tell you from a book?"

"But you created the most interesting story, Dad." Keith looks at his father. "And, I enjoy it. So, can you tell me one of your own created stories?"

His father regretted making up his stories to his son. "If my stories are great, then I should have become a writer for kids. What do you think, kiddo?"

"I think it's a good idea." Keith supports his father of becoming a writer for the young reader. "If they don't appreciate your work, I'm sure you can self-publish it. Right?"

Keith's father grins as he ruffled his son's hair. "Maybe. But let me tell you a story."

"What's the story?" Keith calls out as he was excited. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is." He explained his story to Keith before he starts. "The story began with a young boy who born from two different worlds. And, mother he wants to be with, has lost her memory of her earlier life." 

* * *

 

A few hours had passed, and Keith was fast asleep once his father had finished telling his story. "And, so the young boy remains on the planet as he watches the other people left their home planet. But before they go, they give something for him so he and his descendants know where to find them."

Placing a blanket to his son, he continues the story as he watches Keith's eyes as it was getting closes. But before he continues, Keith interrupted as he asks his father a question. "What did they give him, Dad?"

His father gives him a gentle smile before he answers. "It was a black obelisk, son."

"What does it do?" Keith feels tired as he wondered what becomes of the young boy in the story.

"Nothing." His father snicker as he sees his son's expression. "But once he activated the Black Obelisk's power, it neither lead him to the other. Or, they will come for him or his descendants in case of trouble."

"How can he do that?" Keith got curious. "Even when half of his people are away from their home-planet?"

"By using an ancient spell from within the obelisk." He replied. "Which, you need to hear it."

"And, what happens if it does?" He was close to going to sleep. "What will become of the black obelisk?"

"Strange initials will appear on the black obelisk as it glowed." His father explains. "But with a strong mind and good concentration, the young boy will find his half his kind. No matter how far they go, he and his descendants will find them. And, continues to learn more of their ancestries."

"I see. That sounds amazing." Keith was surprised but too tired to show. "But what becomes of the boy, Dad? Does he have a happy ending?"

His father sighed. "Yes and no, Keith."

He looks at his son for a moment as he explains. "He stays with his mother and her new family as he promises himself that he'll protect them. Even, the cost of his life. So, that's the end. Goodnight, Keith. Pleasure dream, my boy."

Keith's father kisses him on the forehand before he turns off the light. Then, closed the door. But Keith prevents it as he asks his dad one more question.

"Hey Dad," Keith manages to speak before he sleeps. "Will Mom forget us?"

"No, Keith. She won't." His father leaves a sad expression in his eyes.

"Then, why did she leave us?" Keith was always curious about his mom. And, the reason she left him and his father alone. Not to mention why hasn't he have a picture of her? Or, learn his mother's name? Why the mystery of his mother?

"Once you're older, I'll tell you." He tries to calm his son as he waits for him to sleep.

"Promise?" Keith put himself up as he looks at his dad.

"I promise." He replied as he was closing the door. "Now, go to sleep."

Keith nodded as he lay back in his bed and fell asleep. "Night, Dad." 

* * *

 

**_A few years later,_ **

At the graveyard, Keith, who was less than a ten-year-old, was standing near a tombstone. With a sad expression on his face, he tries to hold his tears as he tries to speak.

"I guess I won't learn more Mom, right?" The tombstone he was standing was his father's. He died before he had a chance to tell Keith about his mother, who she is and what's her name. "But I'm sure I'll meet her, someday. Don't know when, but I hope soon." 

* * *

 

Keith woke up as he dreams of his childhood with his dad. Tears came as he feels them on his cheek. Then, a word came by his surprise; "Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forgot to tell me how it is.


End file.
